Seconds
by chancencounter
Summary: In the end, I knew what I was doing, when I left, before I died for a second time. It just hurts now to know that Shakespeare was a prophet, and I was one of his prophecies. He got a lot wrong though. My father was fine, even happy for me. Me and Zoe. Man, it sucks you know, but at least this time we didn't die... Ish.
1. Chapter 1

In the end, I knew what I was doing, when I left, before I died for a second time. I just hurt now to know that Shakespeare was a prophet, and I was one of his prophecies. He got a lot wrong though. My father was fine, even happy for me. Me and Zoe. Man, it sucks you know, but at least this time we didn't die. I remember my first monster. I grew up in a poor-ish family, but we knew how to kill demons. So did she, but we learned from each other.

We made a pact, one that could not be revoked. A pact not on Styx, but on The Phlegethon, the river of fire, we made a pact that was a warriors bond. We did what many warriors of old had done, but over fire. We cut our hands and shook, our blood connecting and dripping into the river. But what happened next was even more amazing. Because Zoe, she was born a Daughter of Venus, this time I was born of Hephaestus. Roman, Greek, one an admired figure, the other a cosmic joke. Being raised by him and Hestia was an experience, and really helped me in the long run.

Up in the Rockies it was cold, but we built a fire. Simple mission. Kill. Kill more. Kill even more. We were talking. We sat in a place where the labyrinth still stood. "She hates me." I said. "Mother does not. She _can't_, remember? Goddess of love, she has to approve." Zoe replied. "She already knows. She was fine with me being your friend. But after we kissed, I'm not sure. Venus suddenly grew colder."

"Did Aphrodite?" Zoe asked. "No," I said, "but she didn't birth you, and although she loves you, I made a good impression on her. But the first time Venus saw me, I was about die. And burning down a village didn't help either."

"The Minotaur was about to kill you! And you didn't know about your power before than anyway!" Zoe exclaimed. "Look Zoe, I love you, and even more, I need you. Every day I am faced with death. I don't want you, no, I _need you_. I don't want to die yet, but The Razor says that it's only a matter of time, so I need to be with the one I love before I do. And I don't want to go behind Venus' back. So it has to be soon. We're both 19, and I know a rune against fertility. Completely safe." I said. After my mother died in a shooting, Hestia took me in, and I was raised with the gods.

"Percy, are you saying… you want to have s-sex with me?" The look on her face was total shock, so I thought I had crossed the line. "Zoe, if you don't want to, I won't force you to. You kno-" Then she slammed into me and made me fall on my back. She was hugging me so tight. "Percy, for the past three years that we have been together, one and a half have been spent thinking about that. I went over every possible situation we could have been in, and every single time I would have said yes." Zoe said. "Perfect." Was all I said in reply. and that was more of a growl. No one would catch us here. So we began to lock lips.

Slowly at first, but it built to a crescendo, and soon I began unzipping her jacket. All she had on under was a compression shirt. No bra. She hated the thought of putting one on, even though her breast were easily a borderline c/d. I slowly bunched it up under them. Then I slid it over, the pair bouncing slightly due to the tight material. My eyes naturally averted her nipples. They skirted around the edges of her breasts, my natural humility torturing me. When her shirt was off, she started on mine. After mine flew to a corner of the room, I forced my eyes looked at her. I slowly descended, my mouth kissed the bottom of her clavicle, just like she likes it.

She giggled a little, I left kisses down her breasts before reaching her round, bronze areolas, and the slightly perky nipples."Okay Mr. Addams, I like it." I lightly nibbled on the very ends. She rolled me over, and I let her. She began unbuttoning my pants. She had on a similar set, but her sleek build meant she was more suited for sneaking and slicing. Soon I had on boxers and that was it. I took her pants off and soon we had an even set of clothes on again. She started to grind on my covered member. I involuntarily bucked and she knew that I was already prepared. I took off my own boxers, and she removed her panties.

I rolled her over and I entered her as we kissed. She gripped my hand and squeezed as hard as she could. I didn't move until the grip lessened, and even then, I moved slowly. I could hear her slight breath, and I could smell the sweat that we had generated because of the heat of the fire. The pain had obviously been replaced with a different "P" because of the small moans that emanated from her during every periapsis. Suddenly our positions switched and she was on top. She moved at a pace that was perfect for her, but torture for me. But at least that prolonged my climax. After about 4 or 5 more minutes of this stimulation I felt like I was going to explode, but suddenly I did. I filled her up to the max. I pulled out, and some of my cum dripped out. Immediately I started stimulating her clitoris, and continued until she came. She laid her head on my chest and we fell asleep in that position.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Okay Percy, this time, how about you show me a memory of something a little less graphic, please. I understand if you want to show me something that is important, but maybe less sexual. Okay?" The interviewer said. "Fine, how about… This! This is the memory of our first kiss, and how that one moment changed the rest of our lives." I replied, showing him a small vial with a black and red thread inside. "I am okay with whatever you show me, but remember that I am writing the biography of the second person to ever reach paradise in two tries. And the first to refuse it."_

15 years old. Greek runes, Indian tribal, Chinese dragons and tigers, African rising sun at the base of my neck, my body covered in Western skulls, guns, swords, more tribal, this time red and yellow, fire of course. The traditional Australian lizard crawling up my neck. The japanese kanji 火災悪魔 and 死をもたらす男, Fire Demon and Man Who Brings Death, scrawled across my back in scars. Those I did not accept, but I bear them proudly enough that after a couple years, I had them copied over in ink. The celtic symbol for fire on my right shoulder blade and many more.

Anywhere I was sent by the gods, I got a tattoo. It was my release for never being home. I was working in Hephaestus' forge and Zoe was watching me. She was staring at my hands intently, as if her hands would ever survive the fires of my father's greatest work. This is the true Skyforge. I was making a Spartan sword for myself, knowing the exact temperature of the flames, and controlling it. The tattoo's coiling up my arms making it a spectacle to watch.

Soon I pulled out the liquid metal and poured it into a hand-crafted mold. I waited a couple minutes for the sword to cool before completely shattering my clay mold. The triangular blade that tapered to a point before me is the blade that far later killed the sirens. I grabbed the bone handle I carved when I was with the Iroquois and took some (humanely collected) unicorn glue and heated it till it became a liquid. I dipped my finger into it and lathered the insides of the handle with it. Before it cooled I placed the thinner part of the phlegethon blade into the handle. After that I carved a rune into the base of the handle. Unbreaking. I made sure that I would never have to replace the handle, and like all metal from The Underworld, the blade regenerates cracks on it's own. I cast a spell on it so I could sharpen it and began to.

About 50 minutes into the sharpening, me and Zoe were talking about why I listened to old singers like Linkin Park and Eminem. I told her because Hestia introduced me to them, and there was no good music currently. Suddenly we heard screeching below us, and when we looked down, a mini army of 70 demons. Idiots. But they attacked anyway. We fought most of them off quickly, maybe 5 minutes, then I burned off the stragglers. All of a sudden I heard a scream.

I turned around and saw a giant spider. One of it's fangs was lodged in Zoe's shoulder. I closed my eyes and created a dozen fiery versions of me. They latched onto the spider and burned it to ashes. As soon as they were done, I ran over to Zoe and took out a knife. I laid her on the ground and tore her shirt off. I carved a healing rune on her heart to protect it from the poison before I rolled her over. I put another one above the wound and began chanting in greek.

"_Μπορεί φωτιά καίει στο αίμα σας και το κακό να έχει καθαρισθεί από τις φλέβες σας. Μπορεί ο θάνατος φοβούνται το φως ότι οι αντλίες καρδιά σας και το δέρμα σας αισθάνεται. Το δηλητήριο στο σώμα σας υφίσταται μόνο προσωρινά, και η κόλαση που αιμορραγεί από σας καταστρέφει."_

Soon she healed and the former two inch deep hole had become a faint scar. I grabbed her a towel and woke her up. I gave it to her, but she looked at me like I was an alien. "Seriously Percy, I don't care about my shirt. OR covering up for that matter. The one thing I do care about is this." With that she kissed me. It was electric, like the after affect of an orgasm, the faint pulse of blood in your ears, the excitement you get, but it also was restrained, caged in, very unlike the wild, animalistic side that appears during one. I pressed forward, staining to get more of this feeling, until our bodies touched, and then I remembered that we both were topless. I pulled away and looked into her eyes, hoping to see a good emotion. What I saw surprised me. It was lust, but mixed with love and something else that I can't identify to this day. She wasn't smiling, but she was chewing on her lower lip almost as vigorous as the chanting I did not five minutes ago.

Then we kissed again.

* * *

**Hi, everybody. Anyone who favorited, thank you. As for Guest's confusion, I think that all of Aphrodite/Venus' children look like what their parents envision beauty as, since that is how she/she appears to the mortal father. But the relation that Zoe had to the Hesperides in the original series has absolutely no correlation to the current story. That goes the same for Percy. I will be posting my chapters once every week, but on random days, because I write all of this in one day. I have one question. Last chapter, I made a sex scene. What can you say was the strongest point and the weakest point? And if I had to fix one thing, tell me. If your suggestion was already taken, say it anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Mark!" Percy said, surprised. "You're early!" He was, by ten minutes. "Well Percy, Olympus wants us to finish the interview before the end of the month so… I thought that ten minutes times 21, 210 more minutes. More than 3 hours worth of extra talking." And he was right of course, those ten extra minutes would finish the interview with time to spare. "Well, about the interview, I found a couple strands of memories that I placed in chronological order." Percy said. "By a couple you mean…?" Mark questioned. "17. All will fill up your time gap." Perce replied. "Then lets get started!"_

_2 months after the mini army._

"Percy, I still can't believe that you got _another_ tattoo. Don't you think you've had enough?" Zoe said. "Maybe but-" And then the explosion. Even though he was immune to fire, the blast was strong enough to knock me back. When I got up, I looked for Zoe. I found her fumbling for her sword. I smirked. I hadn't killed since… Wow, _that_ long. I jumped, mini nukes beneath my feet, which propelled me on to the rafters. From there I jumped two, then another, from there a burning flagpole. I swung and landed on a demon.

I did the foot-blast thing again, charring my adversary and doing a back flip. I made my hand a claw of fire, and tore out an Empousa's heart. A rune on my right hand glowed and spun, slicing out The Minotaur's innards out with Kakos, not that it mattered. Five seconds later it was a pile of ash. In those five seconds I slammed an Empousa with the hilt of my sword, the end spurted out fire, burning it and propelling it, and my hand, into a hellhounds head. I unsheathed it from the now glowing skull only to behead a Mormo saying "Bad chi-". Even with my special blade, I was being overpowered.

I smiled and blasted them away, taking care not to kill them. My blade went wherever it goes when I didn't want it. *Cough* A stone in fifth century *Cough* I removed my shirt and suddenly wings sprung forth, but they weren't like regular wings. More like fiery demon wings. In an instant I was covered in armor, the helmet in the shape of a dragon. I pulled out a great sword that was a mix of Stygian metal and Celestial Bronze. I swung it and it cleaved a Telekhine in half, one side up in smoke, the other in gold dust. I laughed. Giant spiders. Fuck. Irony really, Mary Jane is scared of spiders, Gwen Stacy _almost _dies by one, but this time it wasn't trying to save her. The opposite really. But I was.

Finally the gods got here. We stood back to back. But a Lamia got past me and dragged me away. Finally I regained my composure and my wings flapped. Suddenly I heard a scream. I ran towards Zoe, knowing it was her. My scalding hot hand reached into it's head, then tearing out it's brain. My armor suddenly fell off, giving way to black medics robes. Almost four years and she still got bit. I kneeled down, repeating what I did when I was fifteen. She didn't wake up. The gods were done now, so they encircled us. I didn't understand. I tapped into Hestia's power, and tried again. And then I heard a memory, from her. _Your child needs to realize that, sometimes, poison will plague a spirit. _

I sat back, only for a second. Then I tried something. I inhaled and held my breath. I closed her nose and opened her mouth. I acted like I did in CPR class at Hawaii. But when I breathed, I released pure power, not fire, simply power. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up. I hugged her, crying. All of the gods breathed a sigh of relief. I whispered in her ear, "I love you Zoe Agnes." and in return she said "And I you, Percy Mason." Then I made the worst mistake of my life. I kissed her.

Venus screamed and blasted me away. I hit a pillar instead of the intended ground so far below. She became her true form, incinerating any monster remains. And Zoe's mind. She screamed, then died. I didn't though. I stood back up when she was finished, my skin tingling with the new power she game me. She looked at my standing form, but this time I truly was a demon. Instead of armor or military clothes, I had simple black cotton pants. No shirt, no weapon, just pure intimidation. I stepped forward, and my tattoos steadily glowed brighter with every step I took towards her. " You. Killed. Your. Gods. Be. Damned. Daughter." I stopped. "Why?" I asked. She replied "No daughter of mine would lay with a… A _greek." _I bounced her off pure air for that comment. Blasted her off this floating island, then using a mini nuke, bounced her back, and repeat. But my love for Zoe kept her healing, and my rage for Venus turned Ares to my side. Her last words before I sent her to Tartarus were "This means war."

Five people stepped to my side. Artemis, Ares, Hades, Hephaestus and Zeus. Poseidon, Hestia, Apollo, Demeter and Hermes stepped aside, not wanting to fight. The rest stepped to Venus' side.


End file.
